-Tag für Tag-
by Anny Akari
Summary: Las tareas más simples podían convertirse en verdaderos campos de guerra cuando Slaine no cooperaba e Inaho cavilaba planes dignos de una dominación mundial. [OrangeBat] [Serie de pequeñas historias.]
1. O1 ¡Hora de comer!

**N.A:** _Sé que debería actualizar las otras historias en lugar de seguir haciendo infinidad de nuevas, peeeeeeeero me he dado cuenta de que no había hecho ninguna aportación al maravilloso fandom de A.Z. y NO puede ser, así que aquí estoy con una historia que constará de pequeños relatos de cosas cotidianas de la vida con nuestro querido did-nothing-wrong Slaine e Inaho como protagonistas. *corason corason*_

 **Pairing:** _OrangeBat [InahoxSlaine]_

 **Advertencias:** _BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora. Cosas raras y carentes de sentido. ¿Un poco de OoC?_

 **Disclaimer:** _y sus personajes le pertenecen a_ _Olympus Knights y_ _A-1 Pictures_ _._

* * *

 **O1. ¡Hora de comer!**

* * *

Inaho no podía parar de observar con intensidad al albino que, delante de él, trataba de comer sin sentirse nervioso por la perforadora mirada rubí sobre su persona. Desde que sus manos se habían posado sobre los cubiertos redondeados de plástico —porque alguien había decidido que unos cubiertos de acero afilados podrían ser usados como arma— ese orbe del color de la sangre se había negado a perderle de vista. Slaine comenzaba a pensar que era probable que el chico que tenía delante hubiese modificado de alguna manera sus respuestas motoras básicas para así conseguir que permaneciesen al mínimo, buscando así la desaparición de los pestañeos que le hacían perder de vista al de cabello claro durante 0'3 preciados segundos. Tenía mucho tiempo libre para pensar cosas como esas en la celda que habitaba.

–Orange, creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero me resulta increíblemente incómodo que alguien me esté observando con tal intensidad mientras trato de ingerir la comida. —Soltó Slaine, más que nada buscando verbalizar de algún modo la incomodidad que le rodeaba en ese instante.

–Tengo que asegurarme de que sigues tu dieta de manera adecuada y no llevas a cabo ningún tipo de treta para deshacerte del alimento sin llegar a consumirlo, eso podría poner tu salud en riesgo.

El de ojos turquesa suspiró fuertemente, no sabía que era más exasperante, que Inaho hubiese ignorado lo que había dicho y hubiese contestado con tecnicismos y tonterías que se situaban lejos de los intereses de Slaine o el hecho de que siguiese mirándole como si su ojo fuese una estaca clavándose poco a poco en su ser.

–Ya te lo he dicho, no estoy acostumbrado a que me observen mientras como, así que si continuas de esta manera podemos pasarnos días enteros aquí sin que pruebe bocado.

Kaizuka no pudo evitar entornar los ojos ante las continuas pegas que el chico delante de él ponía para que despejase la vista de él. No iba a ceder por muchas explicaciones —lógicas o no— que el de cabello albino le diese.

–Dudo que el Conde Saazbaum te dejase aislarte en una habitación para que comieses tú solo. Con toda seguridad os reuníais en algún tipo del salón dentro de la nave para almorzar. Tu razonamiento es inválido, Bat.

–Es cierto que comíamos juntos, pero no es costumbre entre las gentes de Vers observar al otro mientras come, así que nos dejábamos espacio. Tu argumento no se sostiene, Orange. —Refutó el de ojos turquesa, ¿en serio era tan difícil de entender para el piloto que a nadie le gustaba ser observado mientras come?

–Pero esto no es Vers, ergo no seguimos sus hábitos. Te estoy facilitando la adaptación al mundo terrestre, deberías valorar mis esfuerzos y hacer lo que te pido en lugar de enzarzarte en una discusión ilógica que con toda seguridad acabarás perdiendo.

–Me habrías facilitado más las cosas si me hubieras disparado en aquel entonces, Orange. No necesito adaptación para nada, gracias a tu sentido de la justicia voy a pasarme la vida aquí.

Aquel tema era recurrente en las visitas que Inaho realizaba a Slaine. Aún sin el motor analítico, el de cabello castaño había tratado de analizar por cuenta propia que tipo de conversación llevaba inevitablemente al día en el que él se había negado a dispararle, para así poder evitar con la mayor precisión posible aquello. Pero a veces aparecían nuevos patrones, pequeños comentarios —la mayoría de veces suyos, lo que le frustraba— fuera de los cálculos de Inaho que activaban algo en el chico de ojos turquesa, algo que le hacía volver ineludiblemente a aquel día, y, por descontado, a las ganas de quitarse la vida.

–Y es por esto que me siento en necesidad de asegurarme de que consumas la totalidad de tu alimento. —Respondió Inaho, podría haber dicho mil cosas sobre qué fue lo que le llevó a bajar el arma aquel día, pero sabía que no era el momento preciso para aquello.

–Espero que tengas tiempo entonces, Orange. No pienso comer nada mientras sigas aquí.

–No te preocupes por eso, Bat. Me aseguré de cancelar todos los compromisos que tenía en las próximas cuarenta y ocho después de calcular que había una probabilidad del 97'986% de que mi presencia te incomodase al comer. —Slaine soltó los cubiertos en cuanto empezó a oír porcentajes en medio de lo que él había considerado hasta ahora una conversación medianamente normal— Además, contaba con un porcentaje de al menos el 86'781% de posibilidad de que te negaras a comer en mi presencia, al menos durante unos treinta minutos. Eso, sumado a tu hábito de aislarte, mantener la mínima actividad social y al poco aprecio que pareces profesarle a tu tiempo me dio como resultado que había una alta probabilidad de que me retaras a permanecer contigo.

El piloto de ojos turquesa estuvo tentado entonces a tratar de cortarse las venas con ese cuchillo de casi juguete que se supone que debía usar para cortar la carne incluida en su menú diario —diseñado y testado por, oh, sorpresa, Kaizuka Inaho— ante la idea de que el chico de ojo rubí, sabiendo que él se iba a negar a comer en su presencia, había decidido no buscar otra forma, sino cancelar todas sus citas con altos cargos militares para estar allí sentado, mirándole mientras NO comía. Porque él ya sabía que no iba a comer.

–Tú ganas, Orange. Solo te pido que si quieres observarme lo hagas desde el cristal. Está tintado y así, al menos, podré pensar que no hay nadie observándome. —Respondió Troyard, si alguien pensaba que no sabía que la gente le miraba desde ahí, era hora de que se desengañasen.

Inaho sopesó la idea del albino. Ciertamente, en la parte derecha de la estancia había todo un ventanal tintado que daba a una cómoda habitación en la que había estado muchas veces —observando desde allí al piloto de Vers, porque le parecía demasiado descarado hacerlo de frente— y desde allí tendría un buen plano para comprobar que Slaine hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero aún así, por alguna razón, no se sentía cómodo con la idea.

–No puedo, Bat. Desde que salgo desde la celda hasta que entro en esa sala pasarían aproximadamente unos 14 segundos en los que no estarías dentro de mi campo visual. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa en ese lapsus de tiempo.

–Son 14 segundos, Kaizuka. No voy a hacer nada en ese tiempo. Llama a un guardia para que me vigile si tanto te preocupa.

Inaho escondió la pequeña sonrisita que amenazaba con asomarse rompiendo su perpetua cara de neutralidad. Slaine casi nunca se refería a él por su apellido, solía utilizar siempre el sobrenombre de Orange, algo que no le disgustaba, pero no podía negar que oír su apellido en la voz del de ojos turquesa era otra cosa. Quizás algún día llegase a llamarle por el nombre. Entonces no dudaría en robar el audio de ese momento de la cámara de seguridad para llevar consigo siempre ese recuerdo. Pero, volviendo al presente, el chico en cuestión no le miraba como si lo de decir su nombre fuese a suceder en un futuro muy cercano, la verdad.

–No puedo llamar a ningún guardia. Le pedí a todos cuantos había que se retirasen en cuanto yo llegase aquí.

–¿Me estás diciendo que estamos solos? —Repitió con incredulidad el albino— ¿A qué estás jugando, Orange?

–Bueno, no creo que realmente estemos solos. Supongo que la guardia externa permanecerá en sus puestos porque en ningún momento contacte con ellos para su retirada a mi llegada. Tan solo pedí que desalojaran el área cercana a tu confinamiento.

–Podría atacarte sabiendo que los guardias más cercanos están ausentes.

–Hay bajas probabilidades de algo como eso suceda. Y, en cualquier caso, serías incapaz de herirme, tus cubiertos son prácticamente de juguete, similares a los que se usan en los comedores de pre-escolar, los muebles permanecen pegados al suelo o la pared dependiendo de su colocación, tu movilidad está reducida y tu única opción sería lanzarme las patatas o el bistec de carne a la cara, algo no muy inteligente, no solo por el hecho de que perderías tu alimento, sino porque lo esquivaría y el sacrificio sería en vano.

Slaine bajó la mirada, ciertamente, aún estando solos, sus posibilidades de herirle eran nulas. Aunque tampoco era como si tuviese un interés real en hacerlo, solo había comentado aquello para ver la reacción de Orange.

–¿Entonces qué te propones?

–Bueno, pensé que te resultaría incómodo que si me veo obligado a hacerte comer a la fuerza los guardias lo vieran. Podrían comentarlo en el futuro con carácter jocoso y las probabilidades de que eso te resultase vergonzoso y desagradable era increíblemente altas.

–Necesitas ayuda psiquiátrica si piensas que voy a dejar que me alimentes como a un niño pequeño.

–Siempre he sido el hermano pequeño; así que he sido yo el alimentado y no al contrario. Te agradezco que te ofrezcas voluntario para esta nueva experiencia, Bat.

–He dicho que no, Orange. —Susurró el albino horrorizado, mientras veía como el castaño tomaba con cuidado los cubiertos que él mismo había soltado— Ni se te ocurra acercarte.

–Ya lo estoy haciendo. —Contestó Inaho, y aunque su cara permanecía imperturbable, como siempre, Slaine podría jurar que en realidad estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento— Te recomiendo que cooperes, será mejor para ambos.

–No pretendas que coopere en esta deshonra a mi persona–

Fue muy tarde para el albino; cuando se dio el castaño ya le había metido la comida en la boca. Debería haberse callado y habría evitado tal vejación de su existencia.

Para Slaine, aquel había sido el día más humillante de su vida.

Para Inaho, aquel día había dejado grandes imágenes que se había encargado de robar de la cámara de seguridad.

Algo estaba claro, a partir de ese momento Slaine no se negó a comer —por sí mismo— aunque el castaño le mirase con prismáticos.


	2. O2 ¡Hora de Ajedrez!

**N.A:** _Han pasado siglos... Nah, es broma. ( En realidad no, miedo me da ver cuándo publiqué esta historia y cuánto he tardado en actualizarla ) Pero aquí tenéis otro capítulo de esta serie de drabbles que de drabbles tiene poco porque son más de 3500 palabras. xDD_

 _Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, ya sea en forma de reviews o favs. Sois los mejores._

 _¡Hagamos que el fandom de AZ vuelva a brillar con su máximo esplendor!_

 _Para mi Slaine es albino, sorry not sorry._

 **Pairing:** _OrangeBat [InahoxSlaine]_

 **Advertencias:** _BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora. Un poco OoC. (?) No beta tester así que puede haber algún horror ortográfico._

 **Disclaimer:** _Aldnoah Zero y sus personajes le pertenecen a_ ** _Olympus Knights_** _y_ _ **A-1 Pictures.**_

* * *

 **O2. ¡Hora de ajedrez!**

* * *

El albino soltó un suspiro mientras observaba el tablero delante de él. Tal como estaba ahora, tenía la posibilidad de comer el alfil de Inaho, aunque eso pondría en riesgo —no inminente, pero lo haría— su torre, lo que lo hacía una jugada un poco arriesgada. Aunque siempre podía hacerse el tonto e ignorar el alfil del moreno —porque lo único que estaba amenazando en ese momento era un peón, y si lo comía, sería devorado por otro— para centrarse en buscar algún movimiento inteligente con el que poner en problemas la reina del contrario, que aunque no había hecho ningún movimiento destacado durante lo que llevaban de partida, sabía que lo haría en el futuro si no la paraba ahí mismo. Y para ello usó el caballo.

—Pensé que usarías tu propia reina para esa jugada, Bat —Comentó el de orbes carmesí en cuanto el de ojos turquesa posó de nuevo el corcel sobre el tablero.

—Pues te equivocaste, Orange.

—Tú fuiste el que se equivocó —Insistió el castaño, ante la mirada resignada del albino, cansado de que todas sus jugadas terminaran con una charla por parte del más bajo—. El movimiento más lógico habría sido usar la reina y no el caballo.

—El movimiento más lógico según tú.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con lo que yo piense. Se trata de los porcentajes y de las estadísticas, Bat. Con esa jugada pero haciendo uso de la reina, tus posibilidades de sufrir un jaque mate en las siguiente cinco rondas se habrían mantenido estables y tendrías elevado las de ser tú quién diese final a la partida en las siguientes seis —Comenzó el más bajo para desesperación de Slaine, que realmente planteaba taparse los oídos cuando los porcentajes y estadísticas empezaban a aparecer en las conversaciones—. Pero usando el caballo has aumentado en un 13'78% las posibilidades de perder en menos de siete turnos, además de bajar en un 21'45% las de ganar. No es propio de ti.

—Gracias por recordarme la razón por la que nunca juego contigo a estas cosas, Orange —Siseó el albino, Inaho a veces podía ser _muy_ desesperante.

Pero, lejos de lo que Slaine había creído, el castaño ni se inmutó ante el comentario; de hecho, parecía haber desatado en él algún tipo de curiosidad, porque su ojo se iluminó de una forma bastante peculiar, como si alguien le hubiese dado las herramientas necesarias para resolver algo que le había rondado la cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

—Ahora que hablamos de eso —Comentó casi como si no le importara, aunque su rubí se había clavado directamente en la mirada turquesa—. Me gustaría que me comentaras directamente que te hace evadir con tanta frecuencia todas las invitaciones que te hago a jugar al ajedrez, Bat.

Slaine no trató siquiera de disimular cuando rodó sus ojos tratando de hacer acopio de paciencia, porque, de verdad, le hacía falta. Kaizuka tenía razón, dentro de lo posible, Troyard siempre había evitado tener una partida con el parcheado.

Al principio, durante sus primeros días en la prisión, lo hacía porque quería evitar en todo lo posible el contacto —dentro de lo que cabía, ya que Inaho le visitaba diariamente excepto que tuviese un compromiso con alguien importante, y no es como si él pudiese prohibirle el paso— con aquel que se había negado a cumplir su único y último deseo; la muerte.

Un tiempo después, cuando descubrió de mano del chico de ojos rojos la razón por la que aún respiraba —aunque Slaine seguía pensando que había algo más, porque aquel el día el castaño había apartado la mirada mientras le decía que todo había sido cosa de la princesa—, se escudó en que en realidad no quería tener contacto con _nadie_ que viviese en el exterior, pues él sentía que había dejado de pertenecer a aquel lugar hace mucho tiempo, por lo que jugar a juegos de mesa con alguien que pertenecía a un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo —que no eran más que unos metros cuadrados en los que estaba atrapado— carecía de lógica. Sólo era un recordatorio doloroso e innecesario sobre lo que había allí fuera e, ineludiblemente, sobre lo que él jamás sería capaz de alcanzar. Inaho, como morador de algún lugar lejos de su prisión, estaba atado a aquella regla.

Pero no por ello el castaño se desanimó. A pesar de que el albino se negaba a empezar una partida con él y las veces en las que le hablaba eran tan poco frecuentes que parecían casi milagros, Inaho no redujo la frecuencia de sus visitas. Se presentaba allí todos los días, con el tablero bajo el brazo; lo colocaba con cuidado sobre la mesa que Troyard tenía en su pequeña "habitación" y después comenzaba a colocar las piezas, una a una. Kaizuka siempre elegía para él las piezas blancas —para poder ser él quién empezase la partida, teniendo en cuenta que si fuese Slaine quien las tuviese, no empezarían nunca—y llevaba a cabo el primer movimiento, esperando un segundo que nunca llegaría. A veces, el ex-conde estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa y miraba inmutable el juego; otras veces ni siquiera estaba allí sentado, si no recostado en la cama, ante la atenta mirada rubí.

El punto de inflexión se produjo un viernes por la tarde, en medio de una situación que ya más empezaba a parecer rutina —el tablero en la mesa, Inaho mirando a la nada y Slaine tirado en su cama tratando en lo máximo posible no posar su mirada sobre el maldito ajedrez—. Cuando el castaño se levantó anunciando que se iba, Troyard esperó oír —como siempre— el repiqueteo de las piezas siendo recogidas, pero aquel sonido nunca llegó. Esa pequeña alteración del casi hábito que les rodeaba hizo que se incorporase de la cama, chocando de lleno con la mirada rubí.

—Dejaré aquí el tablero —había comunicado Kaizuka—. Si estimas, puedes hacer tu movimiento. Así en la visita de mañana podremos continuar el juego, Bat.

Por supuesto, los guardias habían hecho un escándalo de aquello cuando notaron las intenciones del piloto de la Tierra. No faltaron reproches al de cabello castaño, incidiéndole en que confiaba demasiado en una persona que había demostrado en varias ocasiones no ser merecedora de confianza. Pero Kaizuka había acallado sus críticas —probablemente hablándole de porcentajes y cosas del estilo, siempre eficaces para cansar a la gente—, y el tablero se había quedado allí. A cambio los guardias le vigilaban como si la vida les fuese en ello, y es que el tablero era de cristal y las piezas estaban bien afiladas, lo que les crispaba los nervios a los agentes. Pero para sorpresa de éstos, Slaine no parecía tener intención de usar las fichas con fines inadecuados —su primera impresión es que trataría de cortarse las venas con alguna de ella—, pues había permanecido sentado en su cama con la mirada fija en el tablero sin moverse.

Incluso para Slaine —que había creado una muralla para que nadie se acercase en demasía a su persona—, era complicado ignorar muestra de confianza que el castaño le había mostrado. Él era un preso, y no uno cualquiera, era la persona que, de hecho, había tratado de matarlo. Cualquiera con un mínimo de estabilidad emocional se habría alejado de él, pero como el menor de los Kaizuka parecía carecer de eso, no solo se dedicaba a visitarle diariamente, si no que confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejarle a su disposición "herramientas" con las que podría acabar con su propia vida o con la del castaño.

Aquel fue el primer día en el que movió las piezas negras en el tablero. No había sido un movimiento de estrategia —porque el albino tampoco creía que el juego fuese tan serio como para pasarse la noche buscando un movimiento tan enrevesado—, si no uno que simplemente buscaba la continuación del juego. Slaine había meditado hacerlo o no, pero tras discutir consigo mismo que el castaño pasaba casi tanto tiempo con él —en esa cárcel—, como fuera, decidió que era ilógico imponerle esa estúpida "norma" suya de no tener contacto con nadie perteneciente al exterior.

Durante unas horas, aquella pareció la decisión correcta. Hasta que llegó Inaho. El castaño abrió la puerta de la celda y una especie de ¿sonrisa? —Slaine no podía describir muy bien esa expresión, aún le atormentaba por las noches ese intento por parte del de ojo rubí de parecer un ente expresivo, había sido realmente tenebroso—, se asomó en su rostro al vislumbrar que una de las fichas negras había sido movida. El albino, dejando de lado la horrible visión que acaba de tener, se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo por conseguir una reacción en el más bajo. Satisfacción que duró hasta que dicho chico abrió la boca.

—Debo admitir, Bat, que me satisface que hayas puesto de tu parte en esta partida —Comenzó Inaho—. Aunque, si he de ser totalmente sincero, esperaba otro movimiento de tu parte.

—Siento mucho decepcionarte entonces, Orange.

En ese punto, algo dentro del de ojos turquesa ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber movido aquella pieza.

—No me malinterpretes, Bat, no niego el potencial de adelantar dos posiciones un peón central —Continuó el castaño—, pero eso limita tus posibilidades. Las jugadas desde esa posición son fácilmente previsibles y hay una 67'87% de probabilidades de que las detecte antes de que puedas llevarlas a cabo.

Así, una a una, sus jugadas fueron analizadas por el piloto terrestre, cada movimiento venía acompañado de una charla con porcentajes y estadísticas de por medio. Sí, ese fue el primer día que Slaine Troyard se enfrentó en persona a los porcentajes de Inaho Kaizuka; y había sido agotador. Tras algo así decidió que no volvería a jugar al ajedrez con el castaño.

Pero claro, existían excepciones. Esta era una de ellas.

Y no era porque al albino una inspiración divina le hubiese susurrado que era un buen momento para jugar al ajedrez con el castaño, no; se debía más a bien a la maravillosa idea —nótese el sarcasmo— del de orbe rubí de permanecer unas extensas cuarenta y ocho horas en compañía de Troyard. Y es que al ex-conde le apetecía más bien nada jugar, pero menos le apetecía tener a Inaho sentado en la mesa con cara de póquer durante lo que restaba de día, noche, y siguiente día. Por eso había aceptado tomar parte de la contienda, confiando en que si participaba y acababan rápido, era probable que el castaño tomase la decisión de volver a su casa y devolverle al menos la tranquilidad y soledad que en ese encierro le hacían compañía.

 _Pobre iluso_ ; no había contado con que era imposible que una partida se desarrollase rápidamente y de manera fluida si a cada movimiento era cuestionado y analizado minuciosamente como si de una inversión en la bolsa se tratase. La idea de acabar el juego antes del anochecer había sido rápidamente desechada y ahora el albino soñaba esperanzado con acabarla antes de que el reloj sonase con la alarma para despertarse —que era a las seis de la mañana—.

—Verás, Orange —comenzó el ex-conde, ya sin mucho ánimo, pero dispuesto a explicarle al piloto terrestre alguna de las múltiples razones por las que jugar con él al ajedrez no era el mejor plan del día—. No niego que el ajedrez sea un juego interesante; más si tu contrincante tiene una gran capacidad de observación. Pero…

—¿Pero? —Inaho no era una persona impaciente, al menos no normalmente, aunque con el albino era otra historia—. ¿Tenéis una manera diferente de jugar en Vers?

—No tenemos una manera diferente de jugar en Vers. Tú eres quien tiene una manera de jugar diferente al resto —Puntualizó el de ojos turquesa—. Cuando juegas a esto lo haces a sabiendas de que tus probabilidades de ganar son tan altas como las de perder desde el comienzo; depende de tus movimientos que esos porcentajes varíen. Eso es lo interesante del juego.

—¿No es de esa forma como hemos estado jugando, acaso?

—Lo sería si tú no analizaras mis movimientos de una manera tan… exhaustiva —Respondió el preso—. Si pierdo o gano debe ser porque mis elecciones han sido las correctas o no. No tiene sentido el resultado que salga de esto si cada vez que hago un movimiento tú buscas otro que aporte mayor firmeza a mi jugada y me ofreces la posibilidad de rehacer. Parece que estás jugado contra ti mismo y no contra mí.

El moreno valoró lo que el albino le había dicho. Sí era cierto que normalmente en el ajedrez uno no valoraba las jugadas del resto; aún menos se le indicaba al rival un mejor movimiento, todo lo contrario, cuantos más fallos del contrincante, mejor. Esa también había sido su forma de jugar en el pasado —cuando jugaba con Inko y observaba impasible los malos movimientos de la chica, sin molestarse en siquiera avisarle de sus malas jugadas—, o más bien, su forma de jugar con los _demás_. Slaine era diferente a cualquier otra persona que se hubiese situado al otro lado del tablero para batirlo, y, por lo tanto, también era tratado de otra forma. Había una razón muy concreta para ello.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero has de saber que hay una razón muy concreta para mi comportamiento durante el juego —Aclaró el más bajo.

Oh, bueno, joderme la existencia no es una razón, pensó Slaine. Ya había soportado la humillación de ser alimentado como a un niño pequeño de manos del piloto terrestre, para ahora verse atrapado en un juego que parecía haberse convertido en una lección universitaria sobre estadísticas y porcentajes. Ahora entendía que Inaho no le hubiera matado en su momento, aquello habría sido casi una bendición para él; pero mantenerlo vivo le daba la opción al de orbe rubí de destrozar cada gramo de dignidad del albino y, además, conseguir que su cerebro colapsase en medio de tantísima mierda sobre movimientos estratégicos. Alimentarle solo había sido el primer paso. Lamentaba su existencia.

—¿Y serías tan amable de decirme cuál es? —Aventuró el de ojos turquesa, aún sabiendo que se arriesgaba a que la respuesta llevase implícita más porcentajes. Malditos porcentajes.

El de cabello castaño encaró al albino; clavando su único ojo en la mirada contraria. A Slaine se le formó un nudo en la garganta; ese parche que portaba el piloto terrestre le hacía sentir más miserable de lo que le gustaría admitir. A veces se arrepentía de su decisión, de haber jalado aquel gatillo. Después Inaho abría la boca y empezaba con los porcentajes y se le pasaba rápidamente.

—Creo que no estás tomándote el juego en serio —Aseguró el castaño—, y eso se demuestra en las decisiones que tomas.

El albino rodó los ojos de nuevo, sin importarle lo que el más bajo fuese a pensar al respecto.

—Precisamente porque es un juego —Puntualizó el de ojos turquesa—, no hay que tomárselo como una batalla decisiva.

Kaizuka afiló la mirada. Él se tomaba el ajedrez en serio; más si estaba jugando contra Troyard.

—¿No me consideras lo suficientemente bueno como para tomarte una partida en serio contra mí, Bat?

Slaine se llevó las manos a la cabeza; eran las cuatro de la mañana —y parecía que la cosa iba para largo—, estaba demasiado cansado como para lidiar con las increíbles y sorprendentes crisis existenciales del piloto terrestre. Parecía que al castaño le había resultado realmente ofensivo que el análisis exhaustivo de jugadas no fuera recíproco.

—Yo no he dicho eso —Insistió el ex-conde, prefería no tener que lidiar durante el siguiente día con un Inaho ofendido, parecía que por las noches al castaño se le subía lo princesa a la cabeza y cualquier cosa que le dijeras era un insulto a su persona—, Orange. Pero gracias a ti tengo todo una eternidad para pasarme el día jugando a esto; la simple idea de ello me impide tomarme demasiado en serio la partida. Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy mejor jugador de lo que te estoy mostrando?

—Te vi pelear, tus estrategias son buenas.

—No lo suficiente; la última vez no salió demasiado bien. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo, no sé de donde sacas eso —Rememoró el albino, su pelea con el castaño no había sido precisamente la mejor; aunque tampoco había sido algo realmente muy pensado.

—No me refiero a nuestra última contienda —Expresó el más bajo.

Troyard le miró confundido; ¿qué otras peleas había podido presenciar el castaño? Quedaba descartada aquella pseudo-batalla en aquel aeroplano —por llamarle de algún modo a esa nave que había usado en sus primeras luchas—, y la que más había destacado no era otra que aquella en la que Kaizuka le había perdonado la vida. Y no se había lucido estratégicamente, la verdad. Sin duda habían tenido algún encuentro más; pero no podía encontrar algo que diera pie a las afirmaciones del castaño.

—Tu desarrollo general para la invasión del la Tierra me demostró que teníamos una capacidad bastante más alta que la de anteriores Caballeros Orbitales —prosiguió Inaho, viendo que el más alto se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no parecía dispuesto a contestar—, además, pude ver tu lucha contra uno de ellos una vez.

—No comprendo —fue lo único que acertó a decir Slaine, solo se le ocurría una batalla destacable, y estaba seguro de que en aquel momento no había ninguna nave terrícola que pudiese haber estado espiando; el radar la habría detectado—. Sí es cierto que combatí contra el conde Marylcian en su momento, pero no existe posibilidad alguna que tú estuvieses como espectador en dicha contienda, Orange.

De haber sido más expresivo, probablemente Kaizuka hubiese mostrado una mueca semejante a una sonrisa ante el evidente desconcierto del más alto, que no parecía comprender como era posible que él, un piloto de la Tierra, estuviese al tanto de acciones como una batalla entre Caballeros Orbitales. Costaba encontrar en aquel rostro lleno de confusión al famoso conde Troyard, que puso punto y final a tantas vidas —entre las que podía haber estado la suya—.

—No existe posibilidad alguna de que fuese espectador de algo así desde el espacio, querrás decir —corrigió Inaho, sin dejar de deleitarse con la expresión de evidente desconcierto que el albino cargaba, aunque la suya propia solo reflejase una perpetua indiferencia.

—¿Acaso existe otra manera? Los radares te habrían detectado sin lugar a dudas.

—No lo harían si yo no estuviese en su radio de acción, Bat. Y créeme que, aunque la tecnología de Vers siempre ha sido impresionante, esa nave no alcanzaría a detectar lo que sucedía en la superficie terrestre.

Los ojos turquesa seguían mostrando una profunda confusión; lo que animó a Kaizuka a continuar.

—Estaba en la Tierra, usando mi motor analítico para observarte. Fue una casualidad toparme con esa lucha; aún así, he de decir que se trató de una buena batalla, en mi opinión.

—¿Usaste el motor analítico para observarme desde la Tierra?

—Así es.

—¿Te parece normal? —Preguntó Slaine claramente desconcertado, ¿es que acaso Inaho Kaizuka había dedicado su tiempo en la Tierra a observarlo de esa forma?

—No veo el problema. Eres un sujeto interesante, y en aquel momento cualquier información que pudiese recibir sobre ti era importante. Estábamos en guerra —Respondió el de orbe rubí, incapaz de comprender que podría haber de anormal en sus acciones.

—Tú mismo me has dicho que ser espectador de la batalla fue un hecho meramente casual, sorpresivo. ¿He de entender entonces que cuando iniciaste ese _acoso extraterrenal_ buscabas información tan banal como saber a qué hora me levantaba o si Harklight me preparaba el desayuno? —Slaine estaba sin duda horrorizado, ¿había sido una víctima de una cacería silenciosa por parte de alguien como Kaizuka?

—Yo no lo calificaría de acoso —Clarificó el piloto terrestre—. Inclusive algo como saber el contenido proteínico de tu desayuno nos podía servir a la larga, puesto que tu rendimiento estaría directamente relacionado con él.

—Aún así, ese método…

—En la Tierra hay un buen dicho para estas situaciones —Dijo Kaizuka como respuesta ante los continuos reproches de Slaine, que no veía del todo claro hasta qué punto su privacidad había sido violada—. _En el amor y en la guerra, todo vale._

Slaine temió en ese momento que las conversaciones con Orange fueran a pasar de números y porcentajes a dichos populares que poco tenían que aportarle.

Inaho, por su parte, seguía sin comprender cuál era el problema en haber observado con su motor analítico a Slaine desde la Tierra. Recordaba que Inko también había hecho un comentario acerca de lo enfermizo de la práctica, pero seguía sin ver el error en su proceder.

Aunque no negaba que poder ver al albino en directo, aún cuando le mirara con una pizca de repulsión mal disimulado por el reciente descubrimiento, era mejor que aquello.

Ya había demostrado que en la guerra todo sirve, se preguntaba si también podría demostrar aquello en el amor.


End file.
